1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wall hanger, more particularly to a wall hanger for hanging a computer device on a wall surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0230102 discloses a mini personal computer (so-called mini PC) having a size smaller than that of an ordinary desktop computer. As a mini PC is much smaller than a desktop computer, it has the advantages of occupying less space, lightweight, portability, etc.
Because of its lightweight and portability, the mini PC may be moved from place to place or may be put in a fixed place during use. In addition, electronic devices such as displays may be hung on a wall to save space due to space utilization planning or design considerations. Thus, it would be highly desirable to develop a positioning structure that permits mounting of the mini PC on a wall surface, for example, and dismounting of the mini PC therefrom for carrying, and that is convenient to operate.